srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:Proving Grounds III - Shadow Over Stonegate
Into the Dark When trying to close the Shadow Path using the Shadowstone, the following results were failures:78, 72, 88, 68, 86, 96 But, 159 resulted in success--Hastifertalk 17:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Amongst the Graves With 96 MR nearly all of the fights against the skeletons were 18+ I was using the rotbane sword if that makes a difference. DarkJak92 16:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well, it does. Do you mean 96 MR after the extra Vs Undead kicks in, or before? And that seems like awfully high, are you sure of your values? Scarbrowtalk 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) DarkJak is right, to the point where the discrepancies almost made me give up on adding data to that section. In the end I went ahead and did add some data, only to prevent players with weaker avatars being caught by surprise and 'getting creamed'. I haven't even encountered skeletal groups larger than 13, and already their rating was 18+ to hit @ MR 98 - took me by surprise too... Ratings for (2) groups of 10 were 16@80 / 12@88 / 6@98. Combining old and new data has led to broken extrapolation of MR ratings by the formula being used.--Tetracapillactomist 06:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible that DarkJak92 failed one or more checks and that caused the enemies to become more difficult? Apart from that the only other thing (that I can think of) that could cause such a discrepancy is a mistake on his part (such as having MR 69 instead of 96).--Shadowblack 09:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't seem so, Shadow: the data I provided is from my own testing, and it sure seems to corroborate DarkJak's (& vice-versa). And there's more to it than this section alone: look farther down at Part 7 - Nillom, section titled "A Final Descent"! Big change(s)!... --Tetracapillactomist 10:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I succeeded on the first check. My fights were as follows: :9 Skeletons, 3+ @ 114 :12 Skeletons, 9+ @ 114 :10 Skeletons, 3+ @ 114 :13 Skeletons, 16+ @ 114 :Psychoadept 16:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I succeeded the first check, had fights: 11 skeletons 6+@111, 11 sksletons 4+@111, 9 skeletons 3+@111, 12 skeletons 11+@111. Failed second check, 11 skeletons 18+@111, but killed in ~5 hits of Necromancy 55 so the SP can't be too high. Amongst the GravesEdit (strange discrepancies between old and new data in this section. see the discussion section before you begin!) Exploring among the graves, you come upon an inticing presence... First you must resist a psychic attack by passing a Random check (1-100 + Mind * 1 + Spirit * 1). 78 is a win. 75 is a fail. you lose 1-2 SP if you pass. you fight 3 melees after first failure and then 1 after the following failures if you don't pass You can fail several times in a row. Hardest fight reported is 16 skeletons (9+ at MR 74-75 Approx, ?? SP) Attested foes: 15 Skeletons (9+ at MR 147-?? Approx, 80 SP) 15 Skeleton (9+ at MR 147-?? Approx, 80 SP) 13 Skeletons (9+ at MR 66-67 Approx, ~70 SP) After succesfully passing the check, you'll fight, in no particular order, four groups of skeletons: 6 Skeletons (9+ at MR ??-57 Approx, 50-63 SP, 1+ XP), can't FLEE 10 Skeletons (9+ at MR 1-95 Variable, ~65-84 SP, 4+ XP), can't FLEE 14 Skeletons (9+ at MR 66-67 Approx, 92 SP) 13 Skeletons (9+ at MR 116-?? Approx, ~70-95 SP, 6+ XP), can't FLEE, older (outdated?) value was 6+ to hit at MR 70 The outdated value in question here was a black 18+ for me just now with MR 137. Thankfully the SP of the skeletons was nothing to worry over and a lvl 65 necromancy put them down hard. However I didn't meet the number of skeletons expected either. For me it was 12 skeletons. It seems that there is a lot of variance in this. Could it be a product of failed checks? I believe I failed the first one. I did take some damage. Then I failed the 'harm her' check and fought 14 skeletons. Yellow difficulty. After that it was buisness as usual. Should I be keeping track of excess data since I'm running this mission currently? ~~Ellifain~~ : Thanks for the update, Ellifain. Please do provide any more data you can gather. It's hard to test the PGs, since it requires starting the game from scratch... Psychoadept (talk) 01:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) At MR 128, and the first check failed, 13 skeletons were +7 to hit, yet 12 were +3. Qwertyweezel